Innocence Corupted
by I need insparation
Summary: Matt was so innocent, and his life was ruined by one man. One lustfully criminal... will he ever get his life together? (i will post the next chapter if i get 3 reviews)
1. Chapter 1

In a town in France, long ago, there was a church. The highest standing church there was in France, but go back a few more years. 16 to be precise. A little down the hill from that church, was a cottage. A mother with no money was holding her newborn son. The father had walked out just before he was born. She named the blond violet eyed baby Matthew Williams. He didn't know his mother for more than 3 days though before he was dropped off at the church to be raised, as they were starving and a woman could not get work.

Go forward those 16 years again, and here was Matthew, grown up a little, in pure white robes. He was the youngest priest there, but one of high standing. His longish blond hair seemed to form a golden halo, his violet eyes sparkling in the candle light as he did his Priest duties. Little did he know that someone had taken a liking to him. A liking that would ruin his life. Doing his job, he paid little attention to the older blond man who was watching his every movement.

"Bonjour" Matthew greeted as the townsfolk came into the church. Little paid attention to him but he was used to it. He hated the robes he had to wear but they signified he was a pure boy. They were white with a gold trim, the cross dangling on a golden chain. Matthew found them a little too flashy. A man walked up to him giving a short small bow. "Lord Williams, I wish to speak to you in private," the older blond had said, Matthew not noticing the devious glint in the mans eyes. "Sure monsieur," Matt said, nodding and leading him into the chambers where one could talk. A bed was in the room behind it, the room where the Priests would sleep.

"So what did you wa-," Matt was cut off as the man pulled him into the bed chambers. "M-monsieur... W-what are you doing?" He asked, trying to remain calm until the man pushed him onto the bed. "S-Sir please w-what are you doing?!" Matt exclaimed as the man only crawled on top of him, his crystal blue eyes glinting in the candle light. "I 'ave waited to do zis for a long time Mathieu," The man said with a heavy French accent, lust dripping off of every word. Matthew figured out what he wanted, and he would not have any of it. "S-Stop!" he cried out, hoping one of the high priests would hear him, but to no avail. The French man grabbed the boy's robes ripping them off cruelly, ruining the nice fabric. Matt was blushing miserably, tears sliding down his face as no one came to his rescue. "p-please stop!" he would cry out and then the French man shoved his lips against the younger's. This was wrong. Wasn't he always taught that it was one of the worst sins one could commit? So then why did he like it so much?

Finally someone heard his pleas, but they were too late for Matthew was already shamed. He had not been violated but he still could never be a priest because one had done this to him. And not just anyone, a man and a criminal. The older had gotten away before the priests could stop and punish him, so Matt got twice the punishment. He was not reprimanded, no, he was shamed and shunned. And it ended with him being stripped of his rank, thrown into the street like some rat. He had no more status, he was only taught to be a priest. There was no one who would possibly hire him. He would die before the weak was even over. He was sure of it!

Then a voice called out from the shadows, a Chinese man who had boated there in hopes of a better life but was put into the slums and forced to get a 'special' job. "Hey kid, you looking for good pay?" he asked, smirking at the boy's innocent look. If he would just agree… Yao would certainly get paid well.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew hated the job he had been forced into. The man he worked for at first seemed so nice but as soon as it was explained to him what he was supposed to do, the man was so mean. The one time he said that he couldn't do it any more, that it was wrong, he had been hit. Putting a hand to his cheek he grimaced. The mark had long gone away but the pain was still there. He had been threatened, that if he didn't pay off his 'debt' that he now owed, he would have to pay with his life. The debt was only a little bit at the time because he borrowed money for a meal, but after a few days, the interest made it impossible to pay off. Every day the price he had to pay goes higher, he would never be able to pay it off. He considered letting them kill him. He couldn't take this torture anymore. He would never be able to pay off the insane amount anyways. The feeling of another man touching him like that repulsed him. Why did his body betray him every time he sold himself to another man?

Another month passed, he had to sell himself over 4 times a day just to be allowed to eat. He was getting impossibly thin as he didn't eat as much as he should. All the other people were as thin as he, but some of them actually enjoyed getting used day after wretched day. The Chinese man who was basically his master came into the back room where they were eating. "Matthew, you have a 'customer'" he said, a smirk on his face. This was bad. When he came and said that… you never saw the person he said it to again. You never knew what happed to them, just that they were gone.

Well, now Matthew would know what happens to them. Brought out to the back alley, there stood a man, holding a case. When he handed it over, the Chinese man opened it and Matt saw it was full of money. That's when he realized. He was being sold. He didn't know whether this was good or bad, all he knew was that he recognized to hooded figure, he just could put a name to him, but he was sure he had seen those striking blue eyes before.

He was taken to the mans house. He didn't put up much of a fight because of the fear of being hit or worse. If he was a good boy, maybe his new 'master' would be nice… Ha. Like any nice man bought male prostitutes…

The minuet he got to that mans house, he was taken to a bed chamber and pinned to the bed. So this was what his new master would be like. "Mathieu, I have looked a long time for you," The man said. Matt knew that voice, every inch of him hated this man, this man that ruined every aspect of his life. A kiss was placed on his lips but instead of being passive, he struggled against his grip trying to get away. He did not want this man touching him. He didn't even know his name; all he knew was that this evil man was a criminal.

"Get off of me!" he exclaimed almost crying while helplessly struggling under the mans grasp. The blond forcefully pinned him ignoring his cries and waited for the boy to calm down. Trying to escape would be useless and Matthew realized this going limp letting a few tears slide down his face. He wouldn't have anywhere to go or any money even if he did escape. He accepted his horrible fate as a few tears slid down his face. "Dear Mathieu, please don't cry, I did not wish to scare you." The man said. "Maybe it would be better if you at least knew who I am… I am Francis Bonnefoy." That name was familiar. He gasped as he realized who he actually was. "W-what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Francis Bonnefoy was a very infamous man. Many knew his name but few had seen his face and based of the stories told about him, you would not expect him to look like he did. He was a criminal who robbed people of their money and sometimes their lives. A man filled with greed that was not afraid to hurt people to get what he wanted, and here, Matthew, a not so innocent anymore boy, was pinned to a bed by the very devil himself. Matthew was scared. No, he was beyond scared, he was mortified. His life had been ruined by this man, and now he was owned by him. He wanted to cry, any escape would be futile, any living there would be worse. To him his life was officially over. Then the man started to touch him again.

He was kissed on the neck, the evil man leaving love bites on his neck, a marking that Matt hated when he found them on his skin. The mans hand went down, slipping into his pants and rubbing him. Matt hated all of this, he couldn't move though. Was it the fear of being killed by this heinous man? Maybe, I also might have been that he secretly liked the attention he was getting, even if he hated the person. No, never, he could never like something so wrong.

He was groped, rubbed, and stroked, the forbidden feeling so good. Matthew cursed his body for giving in so quickly, usually the person didn't care if he felt good or not so being directly pleasured felt so good, he was so quickly aroused. "Ngg," He made a pleasured whimper as he tried not to moan. Francis smirked, knowing the boy was already melting into his touch. He would get Matthew addicted to him, So addicted that every night the boy would beg for him to touch him. He had watched the boy from afar for so long, he was filled with lust for the boy, but a familiar feeling plagued him. He didn't want to hurt the boy under him; he secretly cared for the boy because of an act that one would never remember. But Francis remembered it. Never had anyone shown him kindness until he had met the young boy in front of the chapel. At first the sight of him sickened Francis, but then they boy's sweetness… He was so gentle and so kind to everyone, including Francis himself. He had fallen deeply in love with the boy. He wanted to protect the boys from the horrors of this world, but he also wanted to have Matt as his own, begging to be touched and loved by him every night. So for his own selfish desires, he chose the later, ruining the boy's life so he could be happy. But in turn, he ruined the boy's innocence.

Matthew shivered at Francis touch when he was stripped bare. A blush crossed his face as he was ashamed, nude in front of another man, his body begging to be touched. This wasn't him, why did he want this so much. His usual resistance was gone as he didn't struggle but let himself be pleasured. Guilty moans escaping his mouth as he was stroked and pumped. How did he let his defenses down so easily? Then a different feeling shot through his body as a warm heat enveloped his length. The pleasure was great as Francis sucked on his throbbing member, a knot building in his stomach. This feeling was new, it felt so good but he wanted more. The knot built up tightening slowly until his back arched and it broke, cuming inside of the mans mouth. No one had ever tried to pleasure him like that before. It felt so good. He had to stop it. "P-please stop!" He cried out as the man then proceeded to put a finger into his entrance. He let out a throaty moan as the man immediately found that one spot that so few did. "Why should I?" He asked grinning, "I sucked you off only a moment ago and now your getting hard again by getting violated by a mans finger." Matthew looked away, a blush staining his face as a few tears escaped. He couldn't lie anymore. He was so ashamed. He liked this. He wanted more. Francis added the second finger and then the third, going slow and always hitting or brushing the pleasure spot. The boy beneath him now shamelessly moaned against his touch. He took out the fingers and slowly put his length. Matthew grimaced but soon the slight pain turned into pleaser as Francis thrust slowly and pumped the boys length. Soon, it felt so good Matthew couldn't tell if he was on a bed or flying.

((I'm not really happy with this chapter but it will do. Well you probably weren't expecting this but it is rated M for a reason so… Yhea and this may be 10-20 chapters, we will see as I write it, I just have enough plot twists for this so, and although 3 people did not review it this time, you may thank the first person who did, Zoewinter1 she has been my inspiration now and her stuff is good too so~ yhea. Passtaaaaa))


End file.
